jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Awakening
Rook, and two other plumbers are on the Mars colony. *They bust an alien drug deal and a laser shootut occurs *The criminals run off into a ship *Rook and the plumbers chase them into space *Rook manages to fire them down and they crash on Earth *Rook captures them and asks who their supplier is *The criminals poison themselves and die *Rook gets frustrated and beats the walls of the ship until his knuckles get bloody. *Four drillers in Undertown are drilling when they hit what seems to be ice *Their boss tells them to keep drilling *They do, and vladat bodies pour out *After a few moments, they awaken and leech onto the drillers for blood *Vilgax sits on his throne, reading about his ancestors. *Peasent bursts in, claiming invasion is occuring. *Vilgax sends out the armies and has his concil of advisors come in. **Council composed of: Syraxx, Psyphon, Tygaxx. *They decide it is best to order an evacuation of the capital. *Vilgax tells them to evacuate the people but he must protect his homeland, as he puts on armor and grabs his sword. *Syraxx is worried and thinks Vilgax will die. *Track: The Night Begins to Shine *Vilgax says he is a warrior, a conquerer, and whoever invaded him will pay. *The Council is escorted out by guards. *Enemy soldiers barge into the throne room. *They are different species, all in uniform. *Vilgax slaughters them. *He goes out on his balcony and sees the city is siege, fires everywhere, warriors clashing. *He spots what appears to be the leader. *Vilgax cuts through the army and makes his way to the leader. *Revealed to be man named Jadan. *Jadan easily defeats Vilgax, stabbing him. *Jadan beams them to his ship, and says he isn't here to conquer Vilgaxia or kill Vilgax. *Jadan sends Vilgax to the infirmary. *Jadan goes to the cockpit and talks with Kobir. *Kobir asks what their next move is. *Jadan says Incarecon. *Kobir puts the coordinates into the ship and begins piloting. *Jadan goes to his room. *His son, Cincurius, is there with his wife, Looma Redwind. *He kisses Looma and pats his sons head. *Ben is patrolling Undertown when reports of a Vladat draw him to the Slumps, a bad part of town. *He finds the vladat tearing apart a stray Vulpimacer. *The vladat attacks him and he fights it as Heatblast, who's light eradicated the Vladat as it turned to dust. *Ben turns to Fasttrack and speeds back to Plumber HQ. *Max is there and they discuss the rebirth of the Vladat armada after an ancient nest was awoken deep under Undertown, implying there were Vladats on Earth a very long time ago. Their leader, Rista, is not named. *Max is skinny, with buzzed hair. He is recovering from pancreatic cancer. *Ben leaves to the cemetary, where he vists his mother's grave. *Carl meets Ben there and they embrace *They go to dinner together *They talk about current events. Carl asks how Ben is. Small talk revealing character details. *Ben's Omnitrix blinks as Patelliday tells him a Code D042 on Spaceman's Wharf. *Ben apologizes then speeds off as XLR8. XLR8 zooms off. Carl callls out after him. Carl: 'You really should digest for a couple minutes before running! *Doctor Animo is testing human animal hybrids. *Ben shows up to stop him, but one of Animo's henchman is turned into Exo-Skull. *Ben turns into Echo Echo, taking on them both at once. *Rook and Alpha Squad show up, saving Ben who was getting overwhelmed. *Ben said he didn't need them. *Rook jokes with him. *They drive back to HQ together. *They face time with Gwen, who is on the Galactic Senate. *Ben asks if she is back with Kevin again. *She says no, she is done with him and she is seeing somebody new. *Rook asks who. *She tells them its a Plumber.She then makes fun of Ben for getting back with his high school fling, Julie. *Ben retorts that it was a one time thing. Gwen says Julie doesn't think that and to check her status online. *Cut to Incarecon *Khyber is in his cell, pondering *Kobir breaks off his cell wall *Khyber asks who the hell he is *Jadan appears and talks him into joining them *Cut to Khoros (Four Arms planet, fact check pls) *Gar is at the head of a table, eating a meal with his family *His wife, Set, sicks next to him *His kids are there: Bron, Anta, Taya *They discuss marrying off Looma in exchange for a planet in the Andromeda system *Anta says she misses her sister, but Gar assures her it was the right move *Anta says it shouldn't be all politics, as she was family *The family eats their meal in silence, solemn *Cut to Ben waking up *Julie is next to him *she wants to go steady *Ben is distant, not thinking about it *He leaves Ben smiles and kisses Julie's forehead then grabs his jacket, briskly turning to the door. He goes out and closes it gently. Julie was special. She deserved a guy who would be content with two kids, a dog and a two story suburban house. She deserved the normalcy of a decent life. That was not Ben. Ben is a man who cannot live without the thrills that life has to offer. Ben could not be domesticated and have a family and a future the way Julie wants. He did not know how to tell her that. They had been seperated for years, and yet they reunited. It was grey and cloudy out. Not too cold. Ben gets into his car then slams the door shut. After starting the car, Ben pulls out of the driveway and cruises off. He was headed to a certain destination. The drive was serene. After a few traffic light, Ben drives by the final Bellwood exit sign as the tall buildings descend to empty desert. His car speeds onward. Ben is calm. The endless road stretches ahead, with nature's beauty on either side of Ben's car. No human structures. After some time, Ben pulls up to his destination. *Ben travels by his car to Los Soledad. *He gets there, and calls out for Paradox. *Paradox appears. *They talk about Jadan briefly, then Ben turns into Clockwork, as Paradox trains Ben. *Training occurs Plumber Conventional Hall was an auditorium, with some of the most military power in the Universe. Max Tennyson, the Magistratus, is down in front of all the seats. Next to him, two very different Plumbers. Jonesy Martin, a straight by-the-book cookie cutter. Jonesy was the poster boy, goody two shoes. He had a warm smile on his face today. Next to him, was the screw up. James Roarin. Suspended multiple times, James gets too emotional. He has a drinking problem. He smokes too many cigarettes. He had big bags under his eyes. His face was covered in stubble. His mustache was frizzy and unkempt. His breath reeked of tobacco. He was hungover. His apprentice, the boy he practically raised, Blake Howard, was sitting in the third row. 'Max: 'As some of you know, one of us has fallen. Undertown Sheriff Orlean Cox, a cadet turned sheriff into prodigial time, was a brilliant youngster. He had so much potential. We will all miss him so dearly. I met Sheriff Cox about thirty years ago. It was the good old days. Kickin' alien ass and still making it home in time for a warm dinner. We were on a covert kill squad together and got sent across the galaxy on one of the most damning missions. We trekked through a warzone. The things we saw....they were horrendous. I was a changed man. Orlean, it didn't shake 'em. He stayed good at heart. One of the finest men I knew. After that tour, we came back and expected things to go back to normal. I was changed though. Isolated myself from my wife, Verdona, who was still residing here on Earth at the time. Not even she could see it, but I was different. Orlean, damn, he could see it. The strain in my voice. The pain in my eyes. I didn't even see it. But he saw it. He saw my pain, and he helped me. We went to meetings together, to talk about a lot of the things we did. The years went on and we went our seperate ways. Life kept going on. It's funny, the way life goes. A couple years back, we were at a dinner today, reminiscing about that squad we had together. We were legends. Sure, we lost men..and it got really hard at times. But our squad, damn, we were a brotherhood. So today, we honor Orlean Cox. For his service, for his legacy, for his help. The Galaxy thanks him for that. Now, Orlean wouldn't want us falling apart after this. He would want the galaxy to stay safe so we continue living. We continue the service that Orlean Cox sacrificed his life for. The Magisters and I have conversed. We will be moving Jonesy Martin from Bellwood Sheriff to Undertown Sheriff, as we felt he would be better suited there. Effective immediately. The Plumbers in the crowd clap and cheer. Jonesy widely grins and shakes hands with Max, as a new shining pin is placed on Jonesy's armored chestplate. 'Max: 'Now, the Magisters feel my choice for Bellwood Sheriff is misjudged. They cite Detective James Roarin's inexperience with leadership, his mistakes, his inefficiencies. However, I see it as room for growth. He's tough, filled with brilliant ideas. He's out of the box, and I'm confident he will succeed in the job. He's been a Plumber for nearly a decade out of the academy. Let him show us what he's got! James Roarin for Bellwood Sheriff! Murmurs disperse throughout the crowd. Blake Howard claps, leading to scattered claps throughout the crowd. James stares blankly into the crowd. Magister Patelliday and Magister Hulka shake their hands. Rook sat in the audience, frustrated. He thought he was qualified for the job. 'Max: 'While we celebrate the new promotions, I am also announcing a colloborative effort between James Roarin and myself. A new task force will be put into place, specializing in our little pest problem down in Undertown. Gamma Squad. James Roarin and I have decided to make Blake Howard the officiating commander of this new Gamma Squad. Commander Howard, please come to the stage. Blake was shocked. He had no idea this was coming. He thought he was going to be fired soon. His hot-headed attitude got him into trouble mostly. This geniunely suprised him. He was not complaining. 'Max: 'Now, officers in the crowd. If you called, please come to the stage. You have been recruited for Gamma Squad, and relieved of your patrol duties. Roll call for Gamma Squad. Alan Albright. Alan Albright stands, and walks toward the stage. There is some applause. 'Max: 'Manny Armstrong. There are some hollers, as others cheer for Manny as he confidently strolls down toward the stage. 'Max: 'Benjamin Tennyson. Mutters and groans fill the crowd. Ben shakes his head as he walks toward the stage. Max calls off several more names: ''Jimmy Jones, Helen Wheels, Cooper Daniels, Tack, Kai Greene. ''They all approach the stage. 'Max: 'Presenting officially for the first time...Gamma Squad! The camera pans out, showing a wide shot of the entire team from left to right: Helen, Cooper, Tack, Ben, Blake, Jimmy, Manny, Alan, Kai. They all stare into the eyes of their peers, who are counting on them to exterminate the Vladats, a task that would not be easy. *Track: Dayglo by Luvian The ship bay was always filled with booming traffic. Ships of all shapes and sizes filled every port. Commercial, freight, livestock. All kinds of ships were welcomed, as the Saturn colony was open to intergalactic trade, a move favored by the Galactic Trade Federation. Kevin stood at his dock, waiting for the cruiser back to Earth pulled into the port. It should be there soon. He was the ambassador, which mean he represented Earth for diplomacy purposes. Kevin would shuttle to and from Saturn every seven weeks. He just had finished his seventh week period, and it was time to go back to Earth. This time was different. He was taking a sabbatical, rethinking his life. He needed to make a new self-discovery. Kevin felt too alienated from his family on Earth. His luggage, a single duffel back strapped over his shoulder, was filled measly with spare shirts, deodorant and an unused toothbrush. He mostly wore his ambassador uniform and medals. He was proud of his medals, for serving in the Limax Wars, the Plutonian Revolt, the Great Panic of 2022. Kevin was wearing simple, light linen today. He would be traveling the majority of the day back home to Earth. He made many new friends here while on this visit to the Saturn colony. He even found love, maybe the love of his life, Alanna. She was a timid girl, with a warm smile and dark heavy eyes that were cold. Her hair streaked past her shoulders. Kevin could stare at her face all day. However, Kevin was leaving now. She was heatbroken for many days, but now she stands beside Kevin at the port. Their hands interlocked. She was going to Earth with Kevin. She wanted to be with him. They look at each other, and smile. *The ship arrives *Kevin and Alanna get on *They talk about their plans and future on Earth *Gamma Squad attacks a group of Vladats during the night *Manny is brutally injured, near death *Ben confronts Blake, and blames him for manny Blake grinds his teeth, fuming. He stomps toward Ben and takes a swing. Ben leans back, dodging the hit then viciously smashes his knee into Blake's gut. Blake groans in pain and drops. 'Ben: 'Get your shit together or get out. *Syraxx, Psyphon, and Tygaxx are on a balcony over the mess hall, watching thousands of Vilgaxian soldiers eat. *They have intercepted Vilgax's location and are en route. *It is mentioned that the Vilgaxian residents dispersed throughout the Galaxy, displaced. *Cut to Plumber HQ *Gamma Squad are meeting *lots of character interaction here, let the convos flow *Ben isn't there *Blake says enough when an argument breaks out and says the mission is over, they need to focus on what's next. *helen says he's right. *blake starts planning with them *Cut to bank at Bellwood *Track: Chilean sunset Three tellers were open, causing three lines seperated by red velvet dividers. Max Tennyson, the Magistratus, was in line. The bell rings as the door opens. Four men walk in, then put on purple masks. One shoots an alien blaster into the air, causing an entire column to warp into dust. 'Offender 4: 'You're getting robbed assholes! Everybody is on their knees. Max is there. His gun was in his boot. His badge in his pocket. Violet Offender 4 slides over the desk, opening the vault with alien explosives that cause an eruption of blue smoke. Violet Offenders 1 and 2 lock the doors. Violet Offender 3 escorts the tellers out. Violet Offender 1 drags the security officers into a line. Violet Offender 2 blasts all their brains out. Screams echoes off the walls. Max clicks a button on his badge, sending a distress beacon to Ben's Omnitrix. 'Offender 2: 'LINE THE FUCK UP...OR I WILL BLOW YOUR ''FUCKING HEADS OFF! NOW! He sprays bullets into the air, causing a glass panel to shatter overhead. The glass shards smash onto the ground. Shrieks fill the air as people drop to the ground, trembling in fear. They scramble to line up, as guns are poked in their face. Violet Offender 3 whacks an elder man with the butt of his gun. The elderly man begins to bleed from his forehead. He cries out. His wife screams out. 'Offender 3: '''Shut the fuck up! He whacks her in the jaw, knocking her out. Max, enraged, stood up and pulled out his blaster. 'Max: 'Freeze! Plumber Magistratus! All four Violet Offenders turn. Violet Offender 1 shoots, causing a bullet to tear through Max's shoulder. He yelps in pain and shoots Violet Offender 2 between his eyes. His body slumps to the ground, as blood erupts from his body. Max dives behind a desk, clutching his shoulder. Violet Offenders 1 and 3 do the same. Violet Offender 4 was still in the backroom. 'Offender 4: 'What the fuck is going on out there? 'Offender 1: 'Jim's dead! Jim's fucking dead! 'Offender 4; 'Aw, shit. Violet Offender 3 stands and fires at Max's point. Max flinches when the blasts singes overhead. 'Offender 3: 'You say you was Magistratus, pops? Some fellas out in the stars got real big bucks for your head. 'Max: 'Yeah, well...don't you know the saying? Max pops up and shoots three times. Two of the blasts miss, but the last one impales Violet Offender 3 straight through his torso. 'Max: Respect your elders. Violet Offender 3 grabs his chest, struggling to breath. Max crawls forward, advancing closer to Violet Offender 1, who is reloading his weapon. Violet Offender 4 is in the back, stuffing cash into bags. Violet Offender 1 fires, as another bullet tears through Max's calf. Max howls, as Shocksquatch smashes through the ceiling. The monstrous beast growls, causing a large ZAP! ''to fill the air as bolts were fired. Violet Offender 1 fried into dust. A bullet tears through Shocksquatch's hip, causing him to grimace. He dives behind a desk and looks. Violet Offender 4, weilding a shotgun, is equipped with the bags of cash. He was poiting the shotgun at Grandpa Max's chest. 'Offender 4: Revert to human form, or I kill this old fucker. You have three seconds! 'Shocksquatch: '''Enough! I won't let you- 'Offender 4: 'TWO! I AM NOT PLAYING GAMES! 'Shocksquatch: 'STOP! STOP! 'Offender 4: ONE! LAST FUCKING CHANCE! Shocksquatch closes his eyes. A green flash fills the bank, as the scared hostages stare at Ben. Blood was pooling out of his hip wound. Ben: 'I'm human! I'm human! Ben stands up. 'Offender 4: 'Now, nobody moves until I'm out of here. Long fucking gone, asshole. But, pops here killed my men. I don't really care, it means I get more dough. Sounds good right? But my boss, real asshole, he's gonna be up my ass for this. So, I have to show him that I got vengeance. 'Ben: 'No! We had a deal! 'Offender 4: 'I'm in a fucking purple mask. Shit, man..you're gonna trust me? Violet Offender 4 cocks the shotgun and fires through Grandpa Max's chest. Blood sprays out as Max coughs up blood. He was fading in and out of consciousness. He couldn't breath. He was dying, and very fast. Ben, tears streaming down his fast, transforms. After the green wave, Wildmutt lashes at Violet Offender 4, tearing him to shreds. Violet Offender 4's screams could be heard until Wildmutt bites and a large ''POP! is heard as bones snap and move. The camera cuts so only the shadows could be seen. Wildmutt's silohoulette can be seen tearing the Violet Offender apart, as blood splattered over the shadows. Ben reverts, covered in sweat and blood, panting. He was seething. *Track: Emigrant by Enzo *Ben reverts to human and runs to Max *He holds Max's head as Max bleeds out *Max tells him the future is dark, war is coming and Ben must be ready *Ben is crying, begging Max not to go *Max tells him it is alright, he knows the future will be ok *Max gives out once last sigh *Plumbers swarm in as Ben holds his grandfather's lifeless body *He is sitting there, unable to hear Rook calling to him *Rook looks at Max and goes to him in despair *Ben closes his eyes *Rook says a Revonnahganderian prayer *Gwen is in a galactic senate meeting, with two Arachnichimps saying the displaced Vilgaxians is causing a huge problem for low labor workers who are trying to find jobs. *everyone is shouting, unable to find a solution *Gwen sits, pondering *A messenger abruptly enters the chamber and announces the murder of Max Tennyson *The room is filled with gasps as Gwen covers her mouth in horror and runs off. *Jadan is in a meeting with his close entrusted circle (Kobir, DARTH VADER TYPE, Looma, royal guards at the door) *they talk *Jadan says that now they can stop hiding in the shadows and go public, and the galaxy will soon have true guidance *Cut to Max's funeral *Track: Suaimhness by Ceilidh *Ben is there with Julie, Kevin is with Alanna, and Gwen shows up with James Roarin *Rook is suprised and talks with Ben, saying how Gwen is with James *Kevin and Gwen don't speak to each other *Gwen talks to Ben about how the Galactic Senate is in turmoil, as a warlord deems himself Chancellor of a new galactic Order. *Gwen gives a speech and Ben flies off as Jetray, unable to stay *Gwen looks at Kevin, who looks away as the media photographs Ben *Cut to James Roarin holding a press conference two weeks later *He publicly mourns Max Tennyson *He announces mandatory curfew as crime rates spike, vladat sightings spike and public safety drops. ---- '''Where is Ben 10? ---- 'Harangue: '''Harangue Nation, this is Will Harangue and tonight, we discuss the disappearence of Ben 10. As you all know, I loathe Ben Tennyson. I'm against everything he stands for. But you, yes you..watching at home. You all are to blame! You believed in him, followed him. You caused us to rely on him. And he's gone now...crime rates are spiking! The world never needed Ben Tennyson, until we relied on him. Now, who do we rely on? These enhaned individuals come in here, pretending to be a God, but us, ladies and gentleman, we live here. We will always be on Earth. We rely on ourselves and ourselves only! Or else, they will just leave us like Ben Tennyson has. Plumber Bellwood Sheriff James Roarin held a press conference earlier today, mourning the tragic loss of Magistratus Tennyson. However, it's interesting that he said a curfew in being enacted. Not just a curfew, but a mandatory curfew? Then, he goes on to state how the amount of public safety is constantly dropping. Does this not seem concering to you viewers at home? It sounds like something fishy is going on with the Plumbers, and Ben 10's mysterious vanish could be tied with it. ---- The tv clicks off to the black screen. Ben's reflection takes up the screen , starring right back at Ben. He was drinking, but he was not really drunk. His phone buzzes. Ben groggily checks the caller ID. It's James Roarin. Ben declines it, then downs more alcohol. He turns the TV back on. An unlit cigarette is in between his two fingers. He's fiddling it with his thumb. Ben was conflicted over it. He sparks the lighter and lights the cigarette. After a series of puffs, Ben smothers the remaining stub of the cigarette on the sofa. He blows the ashes off. ---- *Cut to Gwen in Plumber HQ *She bumps into Kevin and they talk *Kevin is angry with her and brushes her off, leaving Gwen upset *Rook Shar and Rook Blonko are together, talking about Ben. *Rook Shar reassures Rook he is right for this job. Rook thanks her. *All of Gamma Squad is in Gamma Squad Lounge *They are going over plans to storm the westbound entrance of the Vladat cave that stems across all of Undertown. *Blake Howard says the gameplan has changed, as Ben is on personal leave *So, the plan revolves around Alan and Manny storming the center, with Helen and Tack providing backups on the side while Blake, Jimmy and Kai hang back to prevent any others from escaping. *Cooper will provide overall guidance from a different vantage point *Blake says the goal is to capture one Vladat alive, to try to gain information from it *Helen asks if he has heard from Ben *Blake says no *There is a solemn silence *Blake says they hit the cave soon. *Ben groggily sits up. *He drinks *James calls him *Ben declines it *Gwen is in her home when Commander Cullu (check name) breaks in with a squadron of his men *Gwen fights off the men but Cullu sneaks up on her and renders her comatose *Alan Albright is eating dinner at Plumber HQ *Jimmy is there too *they talk about Max and how they miss him *Ben wakes up *It's night *James calls again and says there is a warship over Bellwood, with an alien in Bellwood Central Park waiting for Ben *Ben, drunk, gets there as Jetray *Jadan is there, with Khyber and Vilgax behind him, beaten and frozen. Kobir and Lord Astraeus are there. *Ben reverts and asks who he is and what this is *Jadan says they have never met, but he is looking forward to this. Jadan explains he easily took care of Ben's rivals. *Ben asks if he is supposed to thank Jadan. *Jadan says he wants to be the one with glory, with the fame of killing Ben 10. *Ben asks if thats his entire motive. *Jadan says they have crossed paths before. (Ben's collateral damage killed his parents when he was off serving in a military) *Ben says he doesn't care, and that he protects the galaxy. *Cut to Kevin, sitting next to an unconscious, beaten Ben and Gwen in Plumber hospital. *He is crying. *Rook comes in, with flowers. *Kevin and Rook talk. *They said Gwen is unlikely to wake up, but Ben will. *They console each other. *Ben lays there, still comatose. So does Gwen. Kevin looks at Ben and Gwen, holding back his tears. He sniffles, filled with anger and despair. 'Kevin: '''Who the hell did this? *Track: changes by xxtentacion *Closing montage *Carl, Natalie and Frank are all at Sandra's grave and Max's, reconciling *Vilgiax sits in his cell and looks at Khyber *Khyber looks back at him *Rook is shirtless, in his room at Plumber HQ *He sniffles and takes a big swig of some hard liqour *He turns off his light and goes to sleep *Will Harangue is smoking a cigar in his office when an intern comes in. Harangue asks "what is it" *James is in his office going through papers *Blake comes in *James asks what he wants *Blake just wants to thank him for giving him the chance to lead *James tells him not to fuck it up *Blake smiles and walks out, telling James good night *Cut back to Ben and Gwen *Focus in on their face *Focus then on just Ben *End